walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Duane Jones (Comic Series)
Duane Jones is a character first encountered in Issue 1 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and is the son of Morgan Jones. He and his father hid in various houses in Rick Grimes' neighborhood, attempting to ride out the zombie apocalypse. Post-Apocalypse Rick's Neighborhood As a delirious Rick Grimes mopes about in his neighborhood, Duane hits him over the head with a shovel, and knocks him unconscious. Duane's father, Morgan, realizes Rick is still alive, and they take him into the house they're staying at to care for him. Duane is present during Morgan's explanation to Rick about the zombie outbreak. After talking, Rick, Morgan, and Duane go to the police station where Rick worked. Rick gives Morgan some guns and a car, and Morgan tells Duane he plans to teach him how to use a gun, because he's old enough. Morgan and Duane plan on staying in the small town, so Rick and Morgan wish each other well and Rick mentions he will come back later for the two. Christmas Time After Rick's departure, Duane and his father return to their shelter in Rick's old neighborhood. Much later, at Christmas, Morgan and Duane are seen alive and living in a cabin on a snowy mountain, in safety and relative comfort. Death Killed By *Zombies Almost a year after the apocalypse, and several months after Rick left Morgan and his son, Duane was bitten and turned into a zombie. Morgan killed four men and two dogs to feed him. Several months later, Rick re-encountered the two, finding Morgan still alive, and the zombified Duane tied up. Rick tried to convince Morgan to kill Duane's reanimated form, because the real Duane was already dead. Morgan left with Rick, but instead of killing his son, he left Duane to roam freely by shooting the chain that held him captive. Morgan never told Rick what he really did. Neither Duane nor his mother are completely dead. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Duane has killed: *Possibly a few zombies. Relationships Morgan Jones Being father and son, Morgan was very protective of his son. In the end of book one, their relationship is expressed when Morgan gets Duane a Game Boy, batteries, and game. It was likely that when Duane died, Morgan still had very strong feelings for his son, as shown with Morgan's unwillingness to kill Duane whilst he was a zombie. Rick Grimes Not much is revealed of their relationship. Rick is still seen sad and shocked after his death. Rick didn't remember his name, and thought his name was "David". He had, however, remembered it by the time he, Abraham and Carl got to Rick's neighborhood; when someone hit Rick in the head with a shovel, Rick spontaneously exclaimed "Duane?", only to find out it was the boy's father who attacked him this time. Mrs. Jones Mrs. Jones is Duane's mother; not much is known of their relationship as her death occurs prior to the comic's opening. Appearances Volume 5: The Best Defense Volume 6: This Sorrowful Life Volume 10: What We Become Volume 11: Fear The Hunters Volume 14: No Way Out |}} Trivia *The name "Duane Jones" was Robert Kirkman's homage to the African-American actor of the same name who was the main protagonist in Night of the Living Dead (1968). *In Issue 34, Duane is seen reading a comic book called Invincible. Invincible is another comic book created by Robert Kirkman. *In the script book, it is revealed that Duane is 12 years old. *The first compendium states that the Christmas story with Duane and Morgan happens around the time of Issue 7, meaning Duane could have died anytime after that. Jones, Duane Jones, Duane Jones, Duane Jones, Duane Category:Miscellaneous Survivor